


When It's Time

by AndreaHastson



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Everyone just need to be happy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaHastson/pseuds/AndreaHastson
Summary: When Mikleo realized that Sorey’s light begun to dim, he panicked..Hundreds of years came crashing onto him..Sorey will wake up… and Mikleo didn’t want that..This is my first attempt on ao3. Please pardon my English and pleaseee leave a comment :))





	When It's Time

When Mikleo realized that Sorey’s light begun to dim, he panicked.

Hundreds of years came crashing onto him.

There was never any promise made between them. Sorey never feel the need to tell Mikleo to wait for him. Silently, he believes that the other will wait for him. Mikleo was also determined to wait for Sorey. Regardless the longing he felt, the need to feel his best friend’s warmth once again.

That was until his memory of the Shepherd began to blur. That when he asked himself, ‘What will Sorey think?’ he can hear his voice no more. That every time he thought Sorey, he started to doubt his own feeling. Maybe, there was nothing between them to begin with. He wanted to cry.

Sorey will wake up… and Mikleo didn’t want that.

\--

Zaveid was awoken by a loud banging on his door. A seraph needs his beauty sleep, for goodness sake. Well, technically they don’t need to. They just came to enjoy sleeping as they started to live amongst the humans.

“Who is it, this early in the morning?” he said as he opened the door. In front of the door was Mikleo, eyes red and puffy from all the crying. He threw himself on Zaveid, hugging him like a small child in need of protection. No one would have thought that the Grand Seraph could have a vulnerable moment such as this.

Zaveid began to rub Mikleo’s back soothingly. Just like a father.

“How much longer?” asked Mikleo. Zaveid finally understand why Mikleo was being like this. It was no secret for the older seraph that Mikleo has long since moved on from Sorey. Zaveid sometimes felt pity for the sleeping Shepherd, constantly praying that the other will wake up without his memory for his own good.

“Very soon,” answered Zaveid, feeling the wind responded to the question.

Not much later, Edna and Lailah also arrived. Lailah attempted to cheer the distressed boy all day, pampering Mikleo as a mother would. Mikleo welcomed her touch, feeling like a child despite being a full grown up seraph.

“Be honest to yourself, Meebo. Stop thinking of how Sorey will react. This is your life. One he plays no part of for seven hundred years. It’s going to be hard for him. But, it’s going to be okay. He promised you nothing, therefore, as cruel as it is, he should expect nothing from you.”

This, however, crushed Mikleo even more. Thinking of how Sorey would have loved spending every single moment with him. And also, how he could never have. To wake up losing everything he once knew. Life he once lived. Best friend who once loved him. It’s just too cruel.

“What should I tell him? Better, what will he asked me?” asked Mikleo, “I’ve passed the time where I actually miss him, need him. Heck, I never even thought of him for the last few hundred years. I actually _enjoyed_ my life without him, he’s nothing but a long lost love for me.”

Mikleo took a deep strained breath.

“… But when I imagined how he will feel when the time comes. I…”

Edna stood up, “Then, act like you did before. Pretend that those years without him have been hard for you. Be a best friend like you were. It will be hard enough for him to adjust to the world as it is now. And if by then, you don’t feel anything for him. Please, push him away gently. You can do at least that much.”

Her words sank into Mikleo’s mind.

_‘It would have been better if he forgets all about me…’_

\--

Mikleo wandered into the ruins where Sorey should be sleeping. It’s been so long, too long. He even forgot his ways inside. The past weeks had been hard for him, trying to remember what kind of person Sorey is. Asking himself that if Sorey is as pure-hearted as his memory tried to tell him, will he forgive Mikleo or not.

Distracted, he didn’t feel the floor crumble at all. When he began to feel fear, his hands was caught. He was too blinded by the light that it took him a while to recognize the figure. Bright eyes and dazzling smile came into his view. His eyes grew large as he took in the view. He let out a tiny gasp.

It was Sorey. He pulled Mikleo up from the hole. Carefully, in case the floor crumbles again.

“You look amazing, Mikleo! What’s with that hair? It must have taken forever to grow,” said Sorey with childlike enthusiasm. Mikleo’s smile began to falter, but he holds it. He must act the perfect friend, like he used to.

“Sorey too, you look young for someone who slept for seven hundred years. I thought you’ll be Gramps by now,” said Mikleo perfectly.

“Hey!”

Mikleo let out a laugh, ‘This is okay. I can hold up a normal conversation with him. He won’t notice.’

“Should we get going? The others will want to see you too.”

Sorey beamed at the thought, “That’s great! I miss all of you so much.”

Both of them left the ruins together, as it should be. Everything was perfect if not for the ache Mikleo felt.

 _‘I’m sorry, Sorey,’_ he repeated for the hundredth times.

\--

“And then?” asked Sorey, fully engrossed in the story.

“Read it yourself, Sorey…” said Mikleo, a bit annoyed, if anything. Sorey was as willful as he could remember. Mikleo loved it, once. Now, he’s not so sure.

Mikleo sighed; pretending took a lot from him. He wondered why he did it in the first place. Sorey is getting more and more adapted to the world. It’s not that hard for him to accept all the changes. He’s proud of all the good he brought. Ending the pretense won’t be long.

_I can’t stand the guilt… I need to tell him soon…_

“Hey, Mikleo…” said Sorey, trying to get Mikleo’s attention.

“…yes?”

“It’s not exactly my business, but, you look down. Ever since I woke up, you always have this face. Of course, you may have lots to do and I only add to your list.  That’s what I thought at first. But, I’ll try not to bother you so much. You have a life before me, and I’m okay with that. So… Please look at me,” said Sorey, sad and hurt evident in his voice.

Fear and uncertainty rushed inside Mikleo. His eyes grew wide as he felt as though Sorey was accusing him.

“…Bother? Did I make you feel like you’re a burden?” asked Mikleo.

Sorey felt cornered now, “No, it’s just that…”

“I tried, you know?” said Mikleo. He smiled his most forced smile, looking extremely exhausted and angry.

“What do you mean, Mikleo? You’re being scary. Stop it,” Sorey looked bewildered as his friend’s attitude changed. He was afraid of this Mikleo. It felt like he can crush Sorey to pieces just with simple words. It surely didn’t feel like the kind and snarky Mikleo he knew. He missed him terribly.

“…I tried to… I have no feelings toward you, Sorey. There’s nothing. At best we’re acquaintance, worse we’re stranger. That’s what we are,” said Mikleo, not looking at Sorey’s eyes, for he knew that his eyes would be red and filled with unshed tears.

_Gently… Why can’t I push him away gently?_

“What.. What are you talking about?” Sorey asked, looking both worried and afraid.

“I’ve lived my life not expecting you’ll be back. I’ve thrown away that hope long, long ago. Even when I feel you’re waking up… I actually prayed that… you won’t…”

Mikleo could hear a startled gasp, followed by uneven breaths.

“Sorry, Sorey… We just… I can’t… I’m sorry I moved on.”

“… I can’t believe it, I… what…” Sorey let out a sorrow laugh, “So I was right… You don’t need me to come back. I always thought that… we’re solid. I was naïve. I thought I can accept it, even if you live your life without me.”

“Sorey…”

“It hurts, Mikleo. I have nothing to hold on to. Seems like I’ve lost even you… of all people…”

Mikleo felt his eyes watered, he felt guilty for moving on with his life, love, as he went out with lots of people. He really didn’t mean to hurt the Shepherd. But, he did it to protect himself from the loneliness and longing.

“I’ll stay at the inn tonight… See you later… I need some thinking…” said Sorey as he left Mikleo’s room.

_Why does it still hurt?_

_\--_

It took three days before Mikleo actually saw Sorey again. His eyes were red and puffy. His clothes were disheveled. Lailah, Zaveid, and Edna were worried. It must have taken a lot of the Shepherd to accept. Mikleo, of course, still felt bad. He couldn’t exactly say that he felt nothing toward Sorey at all. Maybe saying they were now stranger was a bit too harsh. But, Mikleo couldn’t deny that all the love and admiration were now gone.

For hundreds of years, Mikleo have been wondering across the globe. Exploring ruins for no one but himself. He took lovers here and there. Many filled his vacuous heart. The first years were hard for him, he moved on after that, and he was proud of himself. Sorey coming back only made him question all those misplaced pride he had for himself.

“I gotta go, everyone,” said Sorey, earning questioning look from all of his friends, including Mikleo.

The others were asking Sorey, others cried. But, Mikleo stood still. He couldn’t register what Sorey just said to them. Sorey would leave and Mikleo didn’t know when he’ll be back. Mikleo won’t be able to try, not anymore.

Dread filled Mikleo’s chest as he walked away from the crowd. He arrived at his house, the only sanctuary for him. He closed the door with a thud, sliding his back on the wall and sat on the floor. He felt cold, colder than he ever been. He blamed himself for everything.

Suddenly, there were knocks on the door. He could already tell who it is. It could be no other than Sorey. He didn’t open the door.

“Mikleo…  I know you’re there…Hey, I’ve made my decision…” said Sorey, “It’s okay even if you don’t feel anything for me…”

Mikleo could hear a faint sob, _‘Please don’t cry…’_

Sorey let out a small laugh, “After all, it just needs a few hundred years to get rid of your feelings, right? I should be able to do that. It’s my turn now. I’ll explore a bit… My plan was to do it together with you. Wait, it was our plan… But, now is impossible. I’ll just go for a little while, okay? Don’t forget me this time… Perhaps with time, we can… you know… try to get to know each other once again.”

_‘Sorey…’_

_‘Mikleo…’_

_‘…You are cruel…’_

“…Mikleo?”

“How could you say that?” asked Mikleo.

“What?”

“How could you be so strong? And forgiving?”

“… I’m not strong, you are. Don’t you blame yourself, Mikleo. It must have been hard on you. Knowing that you tried to hold on to me makes me happy. Moving on from me has saved you from all the suffering I brought. After all that thinking, I think I’m actually happy you moved on, lived your life to the fullest, and being here when I woke up.”

The door was opened roughly and Sorey was startled by Mikleo throwing himself on him. Mikleo’s fist strongly held Sorey’s shirt, not letting go. Their position was rather weird, but not uncomfortable. Sorey’s hand found itself on Mikleo’s crown, stroking the locks lovingly. He savored Mikleo’s warmth and smell. They didn’t change; they are still as he remembered.

On his shoulder, Sorey could felt his shirt was getting wet. With each stroke to his hair, Mikleo let out a whimper.

“Please, don’t go, Sorey. I beg you…”

“It’ll do you good.”

“No! Please, Sorey, don’t’…”

“Mikleo…”

“I was scared! Growing up, watching Rose, Alisha, and the others died, I kept thinking that if you’re back as a human, you’ll eventually leave me forever. I was afraid that you won’t choose me. You never told me anything back then… We’re no lovers… You didn’t even tell me to wait for you… Now, I see you as someone so pure that I’m afraid of what you’ll think of me. I’m just a used old Seraph who didn’t bother to wait for you. I gave up on you, knowing that you’ll probably hate me. Sorey…”

“Don’t say that… You’re the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to me. I’m glad you’re still here through it all. I love you, Mikleo, and I’ll never stop.”

“Sorey…”

“I’m sorry I left you alone, Mikleo…” Sorey plant kisses on Mikleo’s locks. Slowly he lifted Mikleo’s face. They looked at each other. Love and admiration were in their eyes as clear as day. Sorey wiped tears that fell from Mikleo’s eyes. Mikleo smiled the beautiful smile that Sorey adore. The smile reserved for Sorey alone.

Their forehead were touching, Sorey’s palms on both sides of Mikleos face.

“Please take care of me.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, guys :))


End file.
